


Sleep

by Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character of Color, Community: contrelamontre, M/M, villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav Graves wishes he could sleep. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Contre La Montre "sleep" challenge in about 20 minutes.

Gustav Graves thought sometimes that he was going mad. He had read medical textbooks at Harvard, during his aborted attempt to become a doctor and make his father proud. He knew how many days a man could go without sleep.

The dream machine the Cuban lab had sold to him worked well enough. It kept the last shreds of his sanity more-or-less intact, reminded him of who he really was. It did. The problem was the other twenty-three hours in the day, the hours when he was Gustav Graves.

A man could get a lot done in twenty-three hours a day.

The twenty-fourth, he dreamed, but did not sleep. Usually he dreamed of the excrutiating pain after he woke from the surgery. Drugs had been worthless.

The good times, he dreamed of Zao. Miranda had been sure to tell him when Zao was released from MI-6 custody, but MI-6 had promptly lost track of him. What was the good of having an informant in the British Secret Service when said Secret Service didn't know a damn thing?

Zao had kissed him once, before Graves went into the operating room as Tan-Sun Moon. Zao did not approve of kissing. It was awkward and anticlimatic, after all the years Moon had tried to convince Zao that kissing wasn't so bad, but it was a small, tender moment that he had tried very hard not to lose in the new memories of Gustav Graves.

Graves dreamed of that kiss, over and over, until he had memorized every taste and texture.

Zao should have been in Iceland weeks ago.

All Graves could do was wait, and hope that bastard Bond didn't find Zao.

Maybe, with Zao, he could sleep.


End file.
